Dark Wings
by FlameofIsis
Summary: She could never trust people. Not ever. Not since that day...and yet, nearly every day since he came in, this stubborn resolve of hers has been pushed and tested to the limit. But, if she does not learn to trust, how can she learn to love? CrowxOC


**Oh dear lord, it's been such a long time! I really thought that I was done with fanfictions but, I figured I'd really try to start writing one up again. And its with a character who really doesn't get much publicity...Crow Hogan! So, considering that there are not many fanfics of him, and the fact that I love Crow dearly, I've decided to sit down and write a Crow story!**

**Okay, a few things to say here before the actual story starts and I hope people actually read this. Considering that I am a person and therefore have a life, there may be times where updates might be slow and I apologize ahead of time for that but, life is life, ya know? **

**Also, I promise I will not make my OC a Mary-Sue! I have been writing fanfics for too long and have made that mistake plenty of times. However, on the other side of that coin, I won't make her the damsel in distress character where she can't do anything and it's just basically a story repeating everything that happened in the show. I worked very hard at incorporating her own story, her own role in the plot and so forth. **

**Lastly, because I want to make this story as realistic as possible, there will be language, violence and other such things in this story. Why? Because its real. If one studies what actually goes on within the story of 5D's, it's easy to conclude that places like the Satellite are ten times worse than how the dub makes it out to be. You have been warned! **

**I hope you all enjoy this story and I will try to make nice, long chapters for all of you to read and enjoy! So, without further ado, I give you...**_**Dark Wings**_**!**

* * *

The engine roared through the night like an angry dragon, blocking out all other sounds around me. The sounds that make everyone in this God forsaken place anxious and weary. Sounds of screams, crashes, and God knows what else that haunts these streets, terrorizing the citizens who dwell within. Their faces tell enough stories that could write up more than a trilogy's worth. Stories that are more fearsome than any horror novel, more gruesome than any murder mystery, and have had shed more tears than any tearjerker ever could. Everyone in this city has lost more than any person should and then some. Family, friends, lovers, children, their pride and dignity; all gone because of the Zero Reverse incident. Not many people in Satellite know exactly what happened that night. If asked, some people would say that all they can recall is a flash of light, and then darkness. Their next memory is of the Satellite as it is now: desolate and broken, much like the spirits of the people who live here, including myself.

My name is Sara Nakahara. Nothing much else to say about me, I am simply a young woman trying to live out what life a person can live out in this damned place. How I hate this place and yet, there is some form of sentimental attachment here. I mean, it is my home, is it not? Well, I wasn't born here but, that's another story for another time.

I don't care much for appearances, really. If people don't like the way I look then well, that's their problem. Of course, everyone here in Satellite are all pretty rough looking, especially considering the majority of people here have a Security mark or two. I'm among that majority, with said mark being a long, slightly curvy line that runs down from my right temple down to just below my brow. I got it during one of my first scuffles with Sector Security but, considering it was my "first offense," they let me off easy, and by that I mean they kept me locked up in the minimal security prison for three months. And all I was trying to do was steal some supplies, was that really such a crime?

Anyway, like most Satellite residents, I was left on my own shortly after the Zero Reverse incident. Thankfully, I was picked up by Martha, who took me in and cared for me. It was still difficult for her, of course but, she still managed somehow. I have to give her credit, I think I'd lose my mind fending for both myself and about ten other kids. Among those ten kids, there were a few who really stood out: Jack, Yusei and Crow. They apparently came to Martha shortly before I did. They were probably the most happy and outgoing of the kids at the time. Me? I mainly stood by and was by myself a lot, playing in a corner alone or reading, never saying much except when necessary. And I suppose the reason why I believed those three boys stood out from the others was because they were the ones who kept trying to be friends with me, despite how many times I turned them away. The only one I really got close to was Martha because, well, she became my mother. But that didn't mean I was planning on staying there at her orphanage forever. No, when every year went by and she would take in more and more children, I soon realized that not only was I just an extra burden to her but that I was too old to be depending on her anymore. So, on my thirteenth birthday, I went out on my own.

It wasn't easy and that's putting it lightly. Not only did it pain me to leave Martha's-though I wouldn't admit it at first-but I was also still considerably young to be on my own, especially in a place such as Satellite. Due to all of the hardships people had to endure, most residents either got involved with mobs and took it upon themselves to torment and pillage other people who were suffering just as bad as they were. I had enough knowledge, dignity and honor to never go to that extreme. Instead, I found whatever supplies and necessities I could and if I stole, it was from Sector Security, the real rats of Satellite.

My first few encounters with the scum of Satellite ended quite...badly. I was confident enough to say that I had enough street smarts to at least hold my own against an attacker or two. However, I was still young and small and was not strong enough to fight them all off.

Flashback

_Rain. How I hated this type of weather. Most people find it soothing to, I don't know, listen to the drops hit the ground or think about how the rain will bring about new life or something. Considering I was currently walking in the streets of this desolate wasteland of a town, I should be happy at the idea of rain possibly bringing about something new and alive. Yet, I wasn't. I was mumbling curses towards this stupid form of precipitation. All it was good for is making me feel wet and dirty, as well as tracking mud against my boots. I wasn't worried about ruining them but they still weren't exactly water proof. _

_I pulled my hood up higher to try and cover my head completely but still, water dripped into my coat and down onto my shirt. I growled under my breath. God I really hate the rain. _

"_What the hell are you doing in these parts, girlie?" A voice called out to me as I trudged along the moist streets of Satellite. I stopped and turned to who was speaking to me and my eyes met four very tall, very burly men who were all glaring at me. _

"_I'm just walking." I replied. They all eyed me and I suddenly felt like I was naked. You know, that looming feeling you get when creepy people like these guys just stare you down. It's like they're either undressing you with their eyes or intimidating you to the point where you feel so vulnerable, its like you're completely exposed to them. _

"_What's in the bag?" One of them asked, motioning to my backpack. I avoided their gaze._

"_Nothing."_

"_Like hell there's nothing in there! Open up the bag and let's see." Another said, as they all began moving towards me._

Flashback End

The rest of the encounter is a blur to me but, I didn't come out of that unscathed. Those men left a scar...literally. Across my left cheekbone, there is a scar. One of those guys must have had a knife or something on them and cut me when I refused to cooperate. It doesn't sound convincing, I know, but, where else could I have gotten a scar like this? I just can't seem to remember the rest of that night. However, I don't try to remember. If I've suppressed it or if my mind decided to block it away, then it's probably for the best.

I was so focused on my own thoughts that I nearly missed the turn for the street where I live. I whirled my dark purple Runner at a sharp angle to just barely make it down said street. The tires skidded under the pressure of such a sharp turn but I managed to balance myself out before I could lose control. I revved up the throttle to pick up speed once again. I drove for a few more blocks before I stopped in front of one of the many run-down buildings in the area.

This particular building happens to be my home. Not much to look at, as with most of the buildings in Satellite. It had the usual looks: broken window panes, chipping paint, a few shutters that are dangling off the sides of the windows, and so on. It's not much but, its a roof over my head.

I stepped off my bike, removed my black and purple helmet, and began walking the Runner into what I would consider the "garage" section of my home. In reality, it was just a big opening in what would have been the first floor of the home when it was in a more presentable condition. However, I managed to work a little mechanic magic and make a door to shut just like a garage door would. After all, I couldn't have a Runner sitting out in plain sight, now, could I?

Anyway, after I had secured my Runner, closed the garage door and locked it, I made my way up the stairs to my left. They creaked in agony under the weight of my boots, weary from old age. Yet, they still held firm, something I'm grateful for. I made my way to the top of the stairs and came face-to-face with one giant room which I used as my everything. To my left was the "bedroom," which merely consisted of a bed, and a small dresser. In the center of the room was the "living room," which only had a fairly good sized desk, a laptop, an old style telephone, a very old and dusty couch and a small television. To my right was the "kitchen," which had the usual: sink, refrigerator, and a small cupboard. On the same wall of the doorway is a door that leads to the bathroom. Also, on the opposite wall were a few windows which looked out to Satellite and beyond that was the ocean of water that separated Satellite and New Domino City. Like I said, it isn't much but it's mine.

I sighed and flopped down on the couch, gazing out the window. Thankfully, this side of Satellite, for some reason, doesn't get much Sector Security activity. It's one of the reasons why I settled here, among a few other reasons. I do admit, though, it has a nice view and yet it's a bit bittersweet. Looking at something so magnificent but also something that is just out of my reach. It just...

_Brrrrring. Brrrrring_.

I sighed.

_Looks like duty calls_. I thought as I reached for the phone.

* * *

**Alright, so, it's not very long but not terribly short. Though, most introductory chapters are like this. I hope you all liked it and are intrigued enough to keep reading. I promise there will be much more to come! Please review, thank you!**


End file.
